


Neighbor.

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: A really pretty, blue eyed boy just moved in down the street.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is me projecting my problems onto Keith I'm sorry baby

The air was humid. The school year was nearing an end, and Keith still felt like he'd done nothing. He's never kissed a boy. Never had a best friend. Never done anything  _ teens _ typically do. Now he was forced to sweat in his leather gloves and endure the loud boy for the last month of school. 

Keith couldn't deny that the boy is pretty. Like, really pretty. With dark eyelashes and deep blue eyes. 

When he first moved in, the boy came to the door. Smiled and said he'd moved down the street. 

Keith smiled back, awkwardly said hi and bye, and shut the door. All in 5 seconds. Because he wasn't expecting  _ that _ when he answered the door. 

Nonetheless, the boy never talked to him again. 

\--- 

Well. Until today. 

Keith panted hard as he collapsed in the bus seat, swiping at the sweat on his forehead. The other boys in the house took forever in the bathroom, and always left it a  _ giant _ mess. 

Keith really liked the group house sometimes. It was always quiet, because most teenage boys have friends. They were out most of the time, but back to check in at 9pm. He liked his roommate, mostly because he didn't talk to him. Most of the boys didn't talk. 

"You need some water, buddy? You look like you're sweating your ass off."  _ The boy _ said to him. 

"Uh, sure. Thank you." He spoke quiet, made sure not to raise his voice. He didn't want his voice to sound… girly. The boy handed over a water bottle. Keith waterfalled some in his mouth, handing it back to the boy. 

"The names Lance. Yours?" 

"Uh-" he coughed, "Keith." 

"Soo… you're my neighbor." 

"Yep." Keith nodded awkwardly. 

"How old are you?" 

"...15?" 

"Oh cool! We're the same age. Sooo… how long you lived here?" 

"A year, maybe. I'm not sure when I got placed." Keith said, nervously picking at his gloves. The boy- Lance, paused his fidgeting and his brows furrowed. 

"Uhh, placed?"

"Oh! Foster care. I live in a group home with 5 other boys." 

The bus stopped, and Pidge stepped on. She immediately locked eyes with lance and rushed to sit with him. The bus driver never waited for the kids to be seated to start the bus. 

Keith leaned back in his seat, expecting for the conversation to be over. Lance's body still stayed turned towards him as Pidge plopped down. 

"Hi Lance. Keith." 

"Hi Pidgeon." Lance said, humor in his voice as he watched her roll her eyes and pull out her laptop. Keith nodded in her direction, even though she wasn't even facing him. 

Lance leaned forward so his chin resting on the back of the seat. 

"How do you know Pidge?" Lance said, jabbing a thumb in her direction. 

"We have GSA together." 

Lance reeled back, eyebrows shooting up. 

"Woah, we have a GSA?!" 

"Yeah, idiot. If you ever listened to me you would know." Pidge interjected, elbowing lance. 

"Hey! Not cool! That hurt! I'm calling the police!" 

Keith couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"Hey, don't laugh at me, Mullet!" 

Keith's face flamed red, hand going back to touch his hair. It was getting a little long. 

"So why don't you sit with Pidge?" 

"Oh… well. I dunno. I just-" 

"Lance, lay off him. Jeez." 

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." 

Keith looked out the window, shrugging. 

"Hey, Keith, how bout you sit with us at lunch? We sit in the cafeteria, near the back doors. It's not hard to miss us." 

Keith tried hard to suppress his shock and sudden excitement. 

Lance saw the smile though, even as Pidge groaned on about upcoming and due assignments. 


	2. So this is Keith?

"Keith! Buddy!" Lance's voice boomed through the cafeteria. Students were used to it, at this point, and only spared him a glance before going back to their food and conversation. Keith smiled, carefully weaving his way through backpacks and chairs. Once he finally got to the back of the cafeteria, the nerves made his hands shake. 

"So this is Keith?" A boy said, voice soft and welcoming. He was big, muscular but also radiated softness. Lance nodded, pulling a chair up. 

"Uh, hi." Keith smiled, sitting down between Lance and Pidge. 

"Hi, Keith, I'm Shiro. This is Hunk. It's nice to meet you." Shiro says, reaching out a hand for Keith to shake. He tried to give a firm shake, but Shiro's hands were bigger than his, along with his muscles. 

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too." Keith scanned the table, looking at the faces around him. Hunk was looking at him with interest, smiling. Shiro, who had a white strip in his hair and a fake arm, obviously older than the rest of them. Pidge was typing away at her laptop, lines of code on the screen. Lance just bounced on his seat, fidgeting. 

"Okay, okay, enough with the formal shit. Makes me wanna puke." 

"Pidge, language." 

"Hey, that's not fair! Everyone else can say whatever the fuck they wanna, why cant i?" 

"Because you're a baby." Lance interjects, sticking his tongue out. 

"You literally just stuck your tongue out at me, dipshit. Immature headass." Pidge rolls her eyes, pausing her typing to flick Lance in the forehead. Keith snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Shiro, do something! Pidge is being a meanie!" 

\--- 

Keith enjoyed sitting next to the group at lunch. He liked listening to their spats and bickering. Even if Lance particularly liked to pick fights with him, he was fine with it. All because of pretty blue eyes. 

His life had improved a lot in the week he knew Lance. He doesnt think hes smiled this much in his entire life. And it… it was nice, having people that laughed at his jokes or teased him. People often thought he was fragile or breakable based on that fact that he's a foster kid. 

"Hey, mullet." 

"Hey Lance." Keith greeted with a smile, hands shoved in his pockets. He was sweating his ass off, but his sweatshirt and baggy pants were his safety blanket. Lance called out and "Te quiero!" To his family before shutting the door and walking with Keith. 

"So, did you finish the chemistry packet? It was so fucking long." Lance said, nudging Keith's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I stayed up late to finish it. It was kinda confusing though." Keith pushed back his hair, feeling it stick to his forehead. 

"Why don't you wear… I dunno, shorts mullet? You look really hot." Lance winked at the end, like he realised the innuendo as he said it. Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes even as his heart pounded in his chest. 

"Dont like em." 

"Of course you dont… you gotta keep your emo mysterious vibe going, and you can't do that with shorts." Lance teased, laughing as keith sputtered. 

"I told you Lance, I'm not  _ emo _ . I just… don't like showing skin." 

"Or what? It'll burn? I swear I've never met someone as pale as you." 

"Hey! I'm  _ not _ pale and I am  _ not  _ emo. Sorry I can't have your obnoxious outgoing personality, and tan skin." 

"I'm not obnoxious!" Lance squawked loudly, just proving Keith's point. Keith raised an eyebrow, giving lance a look. 

"Okay… maybe a little. But that's not a bad thing! Hey, I met you by being obnoxious! Beat that." 

Keith couldn't beat that. Because he was laughing at 7 am with a tan boy with pretty blue eyes. Life couldn't get any better than that. 

\--- 


	3. Show em whose boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahah writing is my therapy:)

Keith hid most things about himself. He was a pretty private person. And he liked that he was stealth, because if he wasn't, he had no doubt there would be at least a little teasing. Keith had endured a lot growing up, being called every slur there was. Being replaced by his social worker after parents complaining that their little girl said she was a boy. 

Being placed with people who beat him down, not only physically but mentally. Those types of people only wanted the government issued checks. Or the people who acted like they loved him only up until his had a fit. Keith was always an angry boy. He'd fixed that a bit over the years, only got mad if he was in an episode. 

Episodes weren't pretty for him. A lot of rubber bands snapping against pale skin and refusing to get out of bed. He'd be numb one second and the second someone ticked him off he'd be throwing fits, like a toddler. The social workers said he'd never learned to process emotions when he was little. He would punch, hit, scream. Sometimes he'd get so mad he would black out and wake up in a destroyed room and wrists red and bleeding from scratching. 

So it was safe to say Keith didn't like sharing beyond his favorite color or movie. He never wanted anyone else to see what he had to. He never wanted them to know about his chest binder or the socks he stuffed down his pants to resemble a bulge. Never wanted them to see the episodes or fits. 

And all it took was Hunk making some off handed joke about Keith and his long girly hair and he was  _ done.  _

The day felt off. Mostly because he'd missed the bus, was late to lunch because his teacher held him back to talk about his grades. And Lance didn't even acknowledge his existence other then a small, 'hi' as he talked to some pretty girl with blond hair. 

He'd plopped down in his chair, pushing his hair back. He was sweating. 

"Keith why don't you just cut it? It's getting pretty long, dontcha think? You look like a girl." Hunk scrunched his nose, clearly teasing. The others laughed, but keith didn't. Keith's face became red hot, and not because of the heat. No, it was the anger. The dysphoria swirled in his stomach, only adding fuel to the fire. 

"What the  _ fuck  _ did you just say?" Ketih raised his head to look at Hunk in the eyes, not reading the concerned and confused look in his eyes. 

"Keith, it was a joke, calm down." Lance suddenly turned in, hand on Keith's arm. Keith looked into blue eyes and in came a  _ second _ of clarity. If he was gonna freak out, he needed to leave. 

"I'm not a fucking  _ girl _ . Do I look like a girl to you? Do I sound like a girl to you?" Venom filled his words, hands clenching at his sides. The small part of his brain that was present told him to stop, that Hunk meant nothing by it. 

"Hey, hey Keith, why don't we take a break, huh? Go outside?" Lance's hands brushed against his arms, trying to get in between the two. Keith took a breath, angrily glared at Lance, and shoved him off roughly. He hit the table behind him, moving it so suddenly it scraped against the hard floors. All he could feel was  _ angry _ at Lance's pretty shocked eyes. 

_ Leave, leave. It isn't worth it.  _ Keith huffed a breath, every fiber of his being telling him to  _ fight, punch, yell. Show em who's boss.  _

Keith just shoved through whoever he needed to get the fuck out. 


End file.
